Cicatrices que se Cierran
by rogue85
Summary: POST STARS: Secuela de La boda: Seiya y Serena viven una pacifica vida luego de haberse casado. Pero alguien podria interponerse a su felicidad. Y hacer sangrar una cicatriz llena de remordimientos. Reto Halloween Familia Mistica Kou.


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece y solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas iniciales**:

Este oneshot es en respuesta al reto Halloween del foro de Familia Mistica Kou,y esta ubicado como una corta SECUELA de un fic Post Stars que tengo publicado y que se llama La Boda.

Los invito a pasar por ella,pero aun asi este fic puede leerse de forma independiente.

Ubicado un par de años después de su finalización.

* * *

**CAPITULO UNICO.**

** CICATRICES QUE SE CIERRAN**.

* * *

Aun no había terminado de amanecer. Las tenues neblinas anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo día en Tokio.

Pero esas primeras luces que ingresaban por las cortinas de una habitación donde descansaba una pareja, parecía no perturbarlos.

El ya llevaba algunos minutos despierto.

Se había colocado de lado, mientras observaba dormir a su esposa. Tan bonita, tan dulce, pero a la vez tan vulnerable.

Seiya no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar que esta mujer, tan menuda como se la veía, había desafiado a muchas personas y peleado de tal manera que llego a cambiar el destino predicho para ella.

No le importo seguir a su corazón y pese que él, en su momento, le dio la prueba más grande de amor, de alejarse para que Serena siguiera escribiendo un amor antológico que venía de otros tiempos.

Pero ella no lo dejo y peleo por él.

Mostrando una fuerza que había sorprendido a todos, por su elocuencia, pero logrando a su vez la aceptación de todos aquellos que se opusieron en su momento. Y con el apoyo incondicional de este hombre, ella simplemente cambio su propia historia.

Y lograron lo impensable. Se habían casado, vivían de manera pacífica, construyendo día a día un presente hermoso y quizá un futuro prometedor.

Sin puertas del tiempo o espejos del futuro que pudieran condicionarles.

Seiya sonrió ante ello, y se acomodó mejor sobre su codo, para seguir mirándola.

Así, dormida, parecía ser solo la niña de 16 años de quien el, se había enamorado una vez cuando vino de una galaxia lejana buscando a alguien.

A él tampoco le importo cambiar su propia vida, dejar todo lo que conocía y dejo que la Sailor Fighter que vivía dentro de el, como una segunda personalidad, pudiera obtener una vida propia.

A él, le dio un poco de tristeza porque esa hermana gemeloide suya, era una guerrera del planeta del fuego y muy difícilmente podrían visitarse, por la lejanía, pero lo consolaba también, la idea de que Fighter ahora también podría hacer una vida propia.

Pero aun así, todo lo que él había hecho, le parecía poco con respecto a lo que Serena se merecía.

El la amaba tanto. No pudo evitar posar una mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

Era tan hermosa, y era suya. Solamente suya. Le regocijaba el alma el solo poder contemplarla en un momento intimo como el sueño.

Pero hace un tiempo, esa visión había mejorado.

Serena llevaba seis meses de embarazo. Y al pelinegro le parecía que la belleza de su esposa estaba cada día más acentuada.

Al final no pudieron cumplir su plan primigenio de esperar para engendrar hijos, pero no estaban arrepentidos de ninguna manera.

El corrió la mano que había posado en la mejilla de ella, al vientre ya abultado, que albergaba a un hijo suyo.

Lo hizo de manera más suave posible, porque tampoco quería que su mujer descubriera el ritual que tenía el, de despertarse para observarla en pleno amanecer.

* * *

Lejos de esa hermosa sensación que embriagaba de dicha a un futuro padre como Seiya, Serena estaba profundamente dormida.

Ni siquiera las tenues caricias de Seiya podían despertarla.

Hasta que de repente, Serena sintió abrir los ojos y se encontró que estaba en un sitio totalmente oscuro. No le gustó nada, porque ella, como todo ser luminoso, amaba la luz.

Se sintió un poco perdida y se levanto de lo que parecía ser su cama, pero todo lucia muy oscuro y no podía distinguirse nada.

Perdida, empezó a dar unos pasos, avanzando, pero siguiendo sin entender, hasta que pudo divisar una sombra.

Era la sombra de una persona. Pero no podía distinguirla de forma alguna.

Siguió caminando como se lo permitían sus cansados pies y hasta le daba la sensación de no avanzar nada y que incluso aquella figura sin formas se veía cada vez más lejos.

Pero de alguna forma, pudo llegar a ella y grito:

—Oiga ¿podría decirme dónde estoy? No entiendo nada de lo que sucede aquí.—

La sombra no respondió.

Serena llevo una mano a sus ojos.

La sombra era "alguien "que estaba de espaldas.

Cobro valor para acercarse y al llegar tras ese alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y dijo:

—Estoy perdida, ¿podría decirme dónde estamos?, creí que mi esposo…—alcanzo a decir cuando quedo hecha de piedra por lo que vio.

La figura se dio la vuelta.

Serena no pudo seguir hablando. Quedó paralizada de la impresión.

Ella conocía muy bien a ese alguien. Una visión de su propia culpabilidad.

Cabellos rosa atados en odangos parecidos al suyo, ojos rojos que denotaban una total falta de expresividad, pero que para Serena era como el reproche viviente de "algo" que había decidido obviar.

Retrocedió unos pasos ante la mirada impasible.

—Rini…—alcanzo a murmurar.

Hasta que no pudo más, y cayó de rodillas al piso, aún presa de sinfín de emociones no claras.

Por inercia se coloco las manos sobre el vientre.

Y con desesperación abrió mucho sus ojos. Su vientre estaba plano. Sin señales del bebe que ella y Seiya esperaban con ansias.

El miedo infundio en ella como un escozor que le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Mi bebe...— balbuceo entre sus lagrimas sin dejar de tocarse el vientre ante la mirada impasible de aquella niña cuyo recuerdo hubiese preferido no conocer.

De repente, sintió unas sacudidas y le pareció que el piso se destrozaba y ella caía en un abismo insondable.

* * *

—Bombón…despierta…estas teniendo una pesadilla.—dijo una voz.

Abrió sus ojos de repente.

Se levantó, y hasta se podía decir que jadeaba un poco.

Miro a su lado y vio a Seiya con ojos preocupados.

—Serena, te oí gritar en sueños, estabas con alguna pesadilla—.dijo el

Ella trago saliva y asintió. Luego toco su vientre abultado.

Le dio cierto alivio.

—Él bebe…sigue aquí... —dijo ella

—Lo que haya sido, sólo fue un sueño...—dijo el atrayéndola para darle un abrazo, porque parecía que ella iba a ponerse a llorar.

—Ya no llores, bombón, ya todo está bien...—le dijo el

Ella no respondió pero se apretó del abrazo de su esposo, como queriéndose sentir segura.

Ni siquiera podía hablar de ello, y mucho menos con Seiya.

* * *

Luego de asegurarse que Serena se hubiese calmado, y de haber preparado un desayuno siguiendo los antojos de su embarazada esposa, a quien intentaba mimar a manos llenas, por la sensibilidad de su estado, el cantante de Three Lights salió para tener una reunión con sus hermanos y los productores del nuevo disco.

Ahora trabajaba en serio en eso.

Ahora tenía una esposa que cuidar. Y además pronto seria padre. Tenia responsabilidades con esta familia que había formado.

Además que tenía muchas ganas de seguir demostrando al entorno de ella, que su Bombón no se había equivocado al elegirlo.

* * *

Serena hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de aparentar calma, hasta que Seiya saliera.

No quería que se percatara, porque no quería preocuparlo.

Pero apenas se fue, y sintiéndose libre de miradas, fue a sentarse cerca del balcón, para pensar un poco más liberada, acerca de ese "sueño "que había tenido.

Porque en ese sueño la había visto a "ella".

Luego de tanto tiempo.

Porque desde el día que decidió dejar de lado el aura de leyendas utópicas que rodeaban a la encarnación de la princesa lunar con un futuro predicho e incluso visto, Serena había decidido obviar algo que sin duda pertenecía a esa vida que había dejado atrás.

_Rini._

Esa hija que nunca existiría.

Este tema del vistazo del futuro fue algo que nunca termino de contar del todo a su marido. Si bien él estaba al tanto del Tokio de Cristal, de los tiempos congelados y varias cosas que ella había dejado para seguirlo a el, no obstante Serena se había reservado el detalle de la niña de cabellos rosa.

En esta nueva vida que había decidido, y donde evidentemente Rini no existiría, no tenía porque hacer sentir culpable a Seiya, porque ella conocía el alma noble de su esposo y sin dudas lo llenaría de remordimientos.

Ella en tanto, enterró sus propios sentimientos al respecto en el fondo de su corazón.

Porque tendría que vivir con esa marca que era una cicatriz imborrable en su alma, en esencia siempre bondadoso.

—Y ahora ella ha regresado, para hacerme recordar lo egoísta que fui, al no haberle permitido existir… ¿Quién soy yo para decidir sobre alguien?—se dijo a si misma

Lloro toda la tarde apoyada al sillón donde se había recostado.

* * *

Cuando para cuando Seiya volvió ella ya había borrado todo indicio de haber llorado toda la tarde para poder recibirlo con una sonrisa. No quería causarle ningún tipo de angustia, porque sabía que su marido era muy atento y era capaz de abandonar todas sus actividades laborales para controlarla.

Como era habitual, la cena fue muy alegre, porque Seiya siempre tenía algo entretenido que contar, sin mencionar los numerosos mimos que le daba, como para que ella nunca olvidara que él estaba dispuesto a cumplir a rajatabla su promesa de gastarse los días haciéndola feliz.

Luego de terminar la comida, ambos fueron a sentarse frente al televisor, donde justo estaban pasando una entrevista que Three Lights había dado.

Serena sonreía.

Pero de repente Seiya quien estaba sentado junto con ella, le espetó:

—Ahora, bombón, ¿me dirás que te ocurre? Algo te preocupa ¿pensaste que no lo notaria?—

Serena abrió mucho sus ojos.

Pero tomo auto compostura para decir:

—Nada, cariño, no te preocupes, es solo este embarazo, me está dando un poco más de cansancio de lo habitual, solo eso, por favor, está todo bien.—

El la estudio unos momentos, pero luego decidió relajarse y cuando Serena le pidió ir a acostarse, porque aducía que las patadas del bebe era cada vez más intensas y la agotaban mucho, Seiya solo asintió.

La ayudo a levantarse, y al llegar al cuarto la ayudo a cambiarse por un camisón cómodo.

De inmediato ella se acostó y se puso de espaldas a él, mientras él seguía quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos como habituaba a dormir.

Pronto ya estaba recostándose alado de ella, colocando una sábana por encima de ambos.

Y se acerco lo suficiente a ella, para empezar a besar su hermoso hombro descubierto, como si fuera un gatito lamiendo leche fresca. Nunca se cansaría del exquisito sabor de su esposa.

El embarazo nunca fue impedimento para que se suscitaran situaciones intimas entre los dos y Seiya tenía deseos de empezar uno.

Pero ella se aparto un poco y dijo:

—Cariño…estoy muy agotada...¿podríamos simplemente dormir?.—

El se sorprendió un poco, pero contesto rápido:

—Está bien, bombón, solo dormiremos. — dijo el, acercándose más para darle un beso en la frente y ponerse de cierta posición como para abrazar su redondeada cintura.

Sin duda se frustro un poco, porque había tenido el deseo de tocarla esa noche, pero entendía que el estado de ella, tal vez le estaba trayendo muchos cambios en su cuerpo. Por ello había optado por la retirada, dándole ese beso en señal de buenas noches.

Ella de espaldas a él, tenía los ojos abiertos. No tenía ganas de nada y finalmente el cansancio la derroto y cayó dormida.

* * *

De nuevo ese sitio oscuro y lúgubre.

Volteo su mirada.

Y de nuevo ella estaba allí, mirándola fijamente con ojos inexpresivos pero que Serena entendía como un reproche.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y casi se echa de rodillas nuevamente, pero tomo valor para acercarse y decir:

—Rini…Rini… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Dios mío, no sé qué hacer.—

Se acercó un poco más y extendió una mano para donde estaba ella y cuando iba a hacer contacto, esta se desvaneció ante sus ojos como polvo.

* * *

En ese instante Serena despertó, jadeando.

De nuevo esa pesadilla. Miró a su lado, al menos, Seiya no se había percatado de nada y seguía profundamente dormido.

Lo envidiaba.

El podía dormir con la consciencia tranquila de no haber hecho nada que hubiese impedido la felicidad de un ser, que ahora ya no tenía posibilidades de existir.

Respiro profundo y se levantó a buscar agua.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina se decía con pesar:

—Cuando decidí cambiar mi vida, también opte por dejar atrás a Rini y se ha convertido en una cicatriz que no puedo borrar.—

Bebió su agua y regreso a la cama a intentar dormir de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Seiya leía el periódico, mientras Serena bebía él te de jazmín que él le preparaba como desayuno, porque el médico le había prohibido el café. Y el, considerado con ella, buscaba opciones deliciosas para que ella pudiera saborear un desayuno sano y rico.

Él le dijo mientras hojeaba el periódico:

—¿Cuándo quieres ir al médico, bombon?creo que ya es hora de volverte a hacer un control prenatal. No andas durmiendo bien, y tal vez tu cuerpo aun no asimila los cambios.—

—¿Qué te parece pasado mañana? No tengo muchas ganas de ver gente. —dijo ella.

Cuando el vientre empezó a notársele mucho, al principio, Serena se había asustado y como es natural, ganó algunas inseguridades sobre su atractivo físico, siendo que su esposo era una estrella musical muy atractiva.

Pero el, haciendo gala de su mejor humor, siempre la hacía notar que ante sus ojos, ella era la más hermosa del mundo, y asi, con su hijo dentro de ella, le parecía aún más hermosa.

Seiya sonrió ante ese recuerdo para luego decir:

—Está bien, bombón, como quieras, por cierto, ahí tu madre te envió la caja de tu habitación de soltera. Lo recibí esta mañana.—

—Sí, mamá me los debía. —respondió ella

—¿Qué hay allí? —dijo el

—Nada, solo recuerdos de mi niñez y de mi adolescencia. Es increíble que tantos recuerdos de esa parte de mi vida puedan caber en una caja. —dijo ella

Seiya frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Sí, pero recuerda, que solo son recuerdos de un capítulo de tu vida. Porque para llenar lo demás capítulos que te faltan necesitaras muchas cajas, bombón.— dijo el

En su fuero interno se había puesto un poco celoso, porque _"un recuerdo"_ de ese tiempo era Darién Chiba.

Pero aparto ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Todo eso ya había acabado hace tiempo, y ella lo había elegido a él.

Pero luego recordó algo y dijo:

—También vino otra correspondencia.—

—¿Qué es mi amor? —dijo ella

—El laboratorio del médico, nos mandó los resultados de la ecografía. Sólo quería esperar un poco para decirte y así lo abrimos juntos. —dijo con una sonrisa

Porque en ese sobre estaba el resultado del sexo del bebe por nacer.

Serena, quien tenía la taza de té, en sus manos, tembló un poco, por un extraño presentimiento y bajo la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo el levantándose y yendo junto a ella

—No es nada. Sólo estoy cansada. Trae el sobre, así lo vemos juntos.— dijo ella

El fue hasta la repisa y cogió el sobre. Se sentó a lado de ella y procedió a abrir el sobre muy lentamente. La emoción se le escocia por la sangre.

—Yo me muero de ganas de saber si tendremos una niña tan linda como su madre o un muchacho que supere en guapo a su padre. —dijo el sacando el papel.

Los ojos se le iluminaron al ver el resultado.

Era un niño.

—Bombón...es un varoncito, nuestro primogénito será un niño. —dijo emocionado y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

Pero ella estaba paralizada.

De algún modo, muy dentro suyo había fantaseado con la idea, de que quizá la personita por nacer seria niña y seria nada menos que Rini, porque los avatares de quien fuera el padre no importaban.

Pero no era así.

Trago saliva, y se incorporó de repente, alejando a su marido quien la tenía abrazada.

—¿Bombón?—

Como alma que lleva al diablo empezó a correr, abrió la puerta y salió de golpe del sitio, ante los ojos incrédulos de su marido.

Corría muy rápido para su estado.

Seiya fue tras de ella para darle alcance. No entendía la reacción de su mujer.

El la llamaba.

Sin embargo, ella no lo oía.

Solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza:

"Es por eso que venias, Rini…para decirme que esa nueva vida que crece dentro de mí, es producto de haber robado la tuya.."

"_Rini…Rini. Rini_..."

Solo cuando se dio cuenta, ya había sido muy tarde.

Había llegado hasta las escaleras del edificio y de repente sintió que piso mal.

Lo único que oyó fue el grito desesperado de su marido.

—¡Serena!—

Porque lo que paso a continuación ni ella misma lo tuvo muy en claro. Todo fue muy rápido.

* * *

Seiya estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados y la miraba baja en uno de los asientos del hospital.

Su hermano Yaten estaba parado alado suyo y le paso una mano sobre el hombro.

Muy cerca de allí, estaban todas las amigas de Serena.

También estaban sus padres y Sammy.

Estaban en el sanatorio donde había traído a la rubia.

Seiya cerró sus ojos cuando los recuerdos le vinieron al galope.

**FLASHBACK**

Seiya no podía entender que es lo que ocurría.

Al ver a Serena correr sin motivo aparente, la siguió como pudo y el alma casi se le paraliza al ver, que iba a caer por las escaleras del edificio donde vivían.

Haciendo uso de toda su habilidad sobrehumana, aprendida de la época que Sailor Fighter (su hermana gemeloide) vivía en su cuerpo, se arrojó de tal forma que pudo tomar a su mujer, cuándo ya estaba cayendo y la acomodo de tal forma a su cuerpo, para que el impacto de la inevitable caída la sufriera solo él.

Y en efecto así fue.

Pero aun así, se incorporó enseguida, y noto que ella estaba desvanecida.

Así como estaba, la levanto entre sus brazos, para llevarla a un hospital.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Seiya abrió sus ojos. Ni siquiera permitió que le revisaran los golpes que se dio al proteger a su esposa de la caída.

No hubo forma de convencerlo. Al final terminaron desistiendo.

Al fin, se incorporó de su asiento al ver que Taiki salía de la habitación donde tenían a Serena.

Fue hasta el.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —dijo el, con unos ojos dolorosos

Taiki bajo la mirada.

El si bien seguía su carrera como productor musical, paralelamente había hecho la carrera de medicina, y estaba ejerciendo como médico residente recién recibido pero por ser la paciente, una pariente suya, le permitieron ingresar junto con los médicos séniores.

El creía estar preparado como profesional, para todo lo que su carrera le pusiera en su camino.

Pero no estaba preparado para decirles la verdad. Ni el mismo podía creerlo. Pero respiro profundo, sabiendo del dolor en que su hermano caería, pero tampoco podía mentirles.

—Ella está bien físicamente. —dijo Taiki, y los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron

Taiki continúo:

—Pero no ha despertado, ella está bien, no ha sufrido golpes y está sana, en una forma medica de decir. Pero de algún modo la estamos perdiendo.— dijo el, y esto termino por derrotar su propia fortaleza, y echo una lagrima.

La exclamación general no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué?!—

—Porque tiene algo que ninguna medicina puede curar. Ha perdido el deseo de vivir.—dijo finalmente Taiki.

No pudo seguir hablando. Toda la preparación medica que había tenido lo hacía sentir insignificante ante lo que pasaba ante sus ojos y que no podía remediar.

Amy, su esposa, que estaba en el grupo se arrojo a los brazos del castaño, cuando ya no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

—Debo ir a verla. —grito Seiya

—No, espera…ella aun… —alcanzo a decirle Taiki mientras lo tomaba de un brazo, pero Seiya le planto una mirada tan llena de dolor, que su hermano no tuvo fuerzas para seguir con el agarre y lo soltó.

Ikuko se desmayo.

Sammy junto con su padre habían corrido para sostenerla, pero aun así estaban como ausentes. No podían creer lo que habían oído.

Mina cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Haruka apretó los puños y dio un golpe a la pared, mientras Michiru la tomaba del hombro. Rei lloraba apoyada a una columna. Lita estaba hecha de piedra.

El resto de los presentes habían quedado paralizados ante la noticia.

* * *

Seiya hizo caso omiso a todos y entro junto a su esposa.

Estaba inconsciente. Ya no tenía ningún aparato al cuerpo. En verdad no los había necesitado, porque se hallaba perfectamente, físicamente hablando.

Los médicos salieron para afuera. En verdad ya no tenían nada que hacer por ella y lo mínimo que podían hacer es dejar a ese pobre hombre pasar un último momento con su esposa.

Seiya tomo una mano de ella, y empezó a sollozar.

—Serena...Bombón…no puedes dejarme solo…no se que puede estar motivándote a querer dejar de vivir. Pero si te vas, no solo mi felicidad se iría contigo, sino la de muchas otras personas—

El siguió hablando.

—¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos que dejaríamos que nuestros hijos vivieran felices, y que crecerían normalmente, no como nosotros, que no tuvimos elección, y que pasamos parte de nuestra adolescencia batalla tras batalla? Tienes que despertar para que ellos puedan nacer, y me ayudes a criarlos. Yo los amare tanto. Y cada noche rezare por ellos.— balbuceaba Seiya compungido de dolor.

Y al ver esto, uno podía comprobar la teoría de que los hombres adultos realmente podían llorar.

* * *

Estaba de nuevo en ese sitio oscuro. Así que se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas y puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Si tú no vas a poder existir. Yo no merezco vivir, Rini. Si mi muerte es suficiente para que me perdones, con gusto entregare mi vida para estar en paz contigo.— se decía

De repente percibió unos pasos acercarse.

Levanto la mirada. Ya no estaba en ese sitio oscuro e indefinido.

Estaba en un lugar luminoso y hermoso.

Un momento. Ella conocía ese sitio.

Era Tokio de Cristal.

Que ella había visto cuando en el pasado, las puertas del tiempo se habían abierto para una misión como guerrera traspasando esa barrera prohibida.

Volteo su rostro al frente, para ver a la persona que daba esos pasos.

Abrió mucho sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

Rini. Aquella pequeña dama de un futuro que ya no existía y que en el último tiempo no la había dejado en paz con el remordimiento de saber que le había arrebatado la existencia y la felicidad, y ahora vivía como un espectro perdido en sitios indefinidos.

Pero la Rini que se acercaba a ella, tenía una mirada diferente a la que ella había visto en sus pesadillas.

No pudo moverse. Siguió en ese mismo sitio sentada con las rodillas flexionadas, y de pronto esa onírica y a la vez real presencia hablo:

—Serena ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no puedes levantarte?—

Su tono de voz era tranquilo y sus ojos denotaban una expresión de mucha paz.

Serena tembló un poco para decir:

—Rini…eres tú y estas hablándome. —y dicho esto, no pudo evitar sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

En ese instante la Rini que tenía ante sus ojos,sonrio, también,con una sonrisa franca y tierna.

—Rini…finalmente me sonreíste.—murmuro Serena

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Cada vez que tu sonríes, yo también sonrio.Y por eso estoy aquí, para que te levantes de ese sitio. No es el lugar donde debes estar. Esos sueños y pesadillas que estas teniendo los hiciste tu misma, por un inconsciente culpable que llevas en el corazón, sin tener razón alguna para ello. —contesto Rini

—¿Pero cómo podrías perdonar lo que te hice?— balbuceo Serena

—No tengo nada que perdonar. Tú felicidad es la mia y es así de simple y siempre fue asi ¿lo entiendes?, pero, nunca te perdonare si no te levantas de ese sitio. Eres la arquitecta de tu propio destino. Y debes hacerlo, no solo por ti, y por todos aquellos que están esperando que regreses, sino también por mí. Sólo así también podre ser feliz. —dijo Rini

—Pero tú no existes. —dijo Serena

—Claro que sí. Dentro de ti, siempre voy a vivir. Yo soy tú y ahora levántate, es hora de cerrar esta cicatriz. —dijo Rini

Serena sonrió y sus lágrimas pararon. Se levantó y camino unos pasos hacia aquella niña, tan parecida a ella.

Ahí mismo, Rini le tendió la mano también sonriendo.

—Ahora debes volver. No te preocupes, tal vez no nos veremos tan pronto, pero lo volveremos a hacer…..Mama... —dijo ella tomando la mano de Serena

Al tocar la mano de Rini,sientiendola tan real y palpable,Serena dijo:

-Seas un fantasma,un sueño o una alucinacion...Me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver.-

Rini solo volvio a sonreir.

En ese instante una luz cegadora ilumino el sitio llenando a la rubia de una calidez y de un dulce sentimiento que munio su corazón como cerrando una cicatriz que antes dolía y que ahora por fin dejaba de sangrar.

* * *

Seiya estaba con la cabeza apoyada a la mano de Serena. La había humedecido con sus lágrimas.

De repente, de forma imprevista, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza que luego bajo a su mejilla.

Eso lo despertó de inmediato, y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Unos hermosos y tranquilos ojos azules que denotaban una mirada dulce que el muy bien conocía y tanto amaba.

Serena estaba despierta y estaba sonriendo.

Le acaricio la mejilla a Seiya quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

—Querido, ya todo está bien, ya no llores por favor. —dijo Serena

Fue un instante que ni ambos tuvieron muy claro, porque se entregaron a un instante pleno de felicidad, y hasta la enfermera que vino a revisar al pobre hombre dormido tuvo que salir corriendo de allí, para avisar a Taiki, quien saltándose todos los protocolos médicos, llevó a todos los presentes dentro de la habitación, para ver que sus ojos no lo mentían.

Serena estaba muy bien. Pero por sobre todo sonreía de verdad.

Fue un momento de mucha efusividad familiar y fraternal. Esa misma noche, Serena fue dada de alta y regreso a su hogar junto a su esposo.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de liberarse de los amigos y familiares, Seiya y Serena volvieron a la tranquilidad de su departamento.

El tomo la decisión de no preguntarle nada. Sólo hablarían de ello si ella así lo deseaba. Aunque en verdad no tenía mucho interés de saberlo, porque tenía la intuición que tenía que ver con el pasado de su esposa y él era consciente de que todas las personas tenían algo allí, de lo que no querían hablar.

Y era mejor así para, la vida complicada que ella había llevado como reencarnación de una entidad lunar, y si pretendía hacer brillante esta nueva era que estaba construyendo con ella.

Ya se estaban recostando. El mismo se había encargado de bañarla y vestirla. Ella podía hacerlo por sí misma, pero él no la dejo.

Así que desistieron las negativas y se entregó al placer de ser mimada por este hombre maravilloso, a quien estuvo a punto de provocarle el peor de los dolores y que ahora no la juzgaba con preguntas.

Valoro esa actitud de él.

—Bombón, quiero que sepas que nunca me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos, soy consciente que estoy casado con alguien que también se debe al universo por la misión que tiene de proteger este mundo. Pero no me alejare de ti, siempre estaré a tu lado. Y jamás dejare de apoyarte. —dijo el tapándola con el edredón.

—Y tú siempre debes tener en claro que te amo mucho…solo a ti.. —dijo ella

—Lo sé, no has dejado de demostrármelo.— dijo el

Se acomodaron para dormir.

Ella por comodidad se puso de espaldas y él le puso su brazo por la cintura. Así también no solo la abrazaba, sino también, tenía la posibilidad de sentir que abrazaba al niño que su esposa llevaba dentro suyo.

—Mi hijo es un afortunado. No pudo haber escogido un estuche más hermoso para venir al mundo.—murmuro el, antes de sucumbir al sueño y luego de darle un tierno beso en la frente.

Ella sonrió.

Tanta paz y tranquilidad era impensable luego de vivir una pesadilla.

Pero ya no importaba.

Serena se acarició el vientre y murmuro.

—Rini…solo me resta decirte, gracias...Perdón y hasta pronto. —con una sonrisa que le salía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Una hermosa intuición le vino a la mente sobre cómo podría suscitarse ese encuentro.

Pero lo que más importaba.

Finalmente la cicatriz había dejado de sangrar y se había cerrado.

Y sin dudas, para siempre.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO UNICO.**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Como dije al inicio, este One shot está ubicado un par de años después de la finalización de mi fic La Boda, un fic simple y sin muchas pretensiones, donde plasmo un final feliz para Serena y Seiya.

No podía conciliar ideas macabras, así que surgió esta idea, y considere ponerla como parte del reto Halloween, por el elemento sobrenatural de la aparición de Chibiusa, que es algo que sin duda era una herida sangrante en la vida de Serena, y espero haberlo resuelto con esta corta historia, a la que le tome mucho cariño, porque pienso seguir escribiendo otras continuaciones del fic La boda, la única historia "Canon" que tengo.

Mando un abrazo fuerte a Paula Lunática porque pensé mucho en ella, cuando escribía esto. Y ella sabe por qué.

No olvido a Demencia, quien me dio montón de otras ideas que no pude plasmar. Pero ya tendré alguna vez la capacidad para hacerlo. Y no olvido a ShelydeKou,a quien también le hago dedicatoria especial, porque se, los momentos difíciles que está pasando y aun así siempre pasa por esta pagina a animar a las chicas que escribimos en el fandom.

Con ello me voy, en la semana se vienen las actualizaciones de Destino, Aquel Viejo Sentimiento y El ángel que cayó del cielo.

Les agradezco el tiempo que me dieron para leerme y estaré profundamente agradecida de saber que les ha parecido este fic.

Besos a todas.

Paola.


End file.
